


(Not so) Bittersweet

by mintyoh



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot, The Pocky Game, also tagging, i just miss yuyo so bad, it's another cliche work of mine i guess, please enjoy, sihyeon and yujin only appear for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyoh/pseuds/mintyoh
Summary: Just another normal weekday night in Yohan's house...unless?
Relationships: Song Yuvin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(Not so) Bittersweet

"Oh!! I finally solved it! Yuvin-hyung, look!!" Yohan shows the last part of his math exercise to the older male in front of him excitedly. Yuvin checked on his answers, and nodded for a few times with his signature grin.

"You did really great. Do you want to move on into the next session?" He asked. Yohan sighed, in slight disappointment. How could he forget that Yuvin, his both older neighbor-friend since childhood and senior in high school, only came to his house this late to teach him a few math exercises like usual and maybe, stops for dinner with the Kim Family which looks like it's going to be ready any minute. He actually wished he solved the question a bit later so he could spend more time with the older, because Yuvin probably would go home directly after one session later.

"Maybe after dinner, hyung. I smelled the chicken ten minutes ago. Why don't we go downstairs?"

And the brunette strands male agree to that.

.

.

.

"Come on Vin-ie you've been coming way too often here to our family dinner. What's with the sudden gesture?" The middle aged lady has been commenting on the 18 years old boy in front of him when she noticed how Yuvin turns a bit shy than usual. Yohan just rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease him, Mom. Hyung probably just having a hard time for university entrance test, am I correct, hyung?" Yohan poked Yuvin's shoulder lightly. Then he noticed that the older was snapped back to reality. He's been in a daze since a few seconds ago. And Yohan shook his head.

"Hey, let's just eat dinner, shall we?" He said, and Yuvin only nodded lightly.

When both teenagers were sitting, Yohan's mom called Yohan's two younger sisters, Sihyeon and Yujin, to join them. But they refused instead, and brought tray that contained their own food to go back to their bedroom. When their mom asked why, they only laughed lightly with eyes that meant to tease Yohan.

"We don't want to bother Yohan-oppa with our future brot-"

When Yohan sent a deadly glare to them, the girls quickly walked upstairs, and leaving Yohan's mom and dad shaking their heads.

"Don't mind them, Yohan-ie." His mom said while laughing. And Yohan could only frowned.

"What's up with them, acting all that way every time Yuvin-hyung paid a visit." Yohan whined.

"Come on, they're probably right. You both were never seriously dated anyone and always stick together, it would be funny if Yuvin ended up asking my permission to propose to you later." Yohan's mom teased, and both teenagers got choked by their own food. Yohan's dad only side-eyeing his wife who laughs harder instead of helping the poor teenagers. So he brings two glasses of water to them.

"Thank you, uncle." Yuvin said. Meanwhile after his father's help, Yohan went back to frown at his mom for different matters.

"You're not even helping, mom."

"And...is it just me or you actually cooked Yuvin-hyung's favorite food?" Yohan asked. Yuvin pokes the younger's elbow with his own. 

"Ya, don't be like that. This is uncle's favorite too. We appear to share the same taste. Right, uncle Kim?" Yuvin asked. Yohan's dad nodded several times.

"Yuvin truly understands my taste, and I just got a promotion, so it's my day tonight. Ya, Yuvin-ie, I heard you're into trot music recently. Let's have a karaoke battle next time." Yohan's dad challenged, that made his oldest son widen his eyes more. Yuvin laughed lightly at the offer but decided to agree with it, then went back to focus on his meal again.

* * *

They finished the eventful dinner and continue to study in Yohan's room again. Sometimes Yohan actually wonders why his older neighbor is willing, or sometimes insists to help him study. He could just focus on preparing for his own exam, but he rather chose to help Yohan with the younger's weakness, math subject. Two days per week, he would actually come for Yohan, either for studying only or to play RPG games with their respective PC, playstation or nintendo switch after. And tonight, it's going to be one of those gaming night after study session. But unlike usual, it's Yuvin who intended it this time.

"What do you want to play tonight? Assassin’s Creed? GTA?" Yohan asked, while standing from his previous position to pick up his console.

"Assassin’s Creed." He said.

And just like that they played for a few hours, and moved on to another game. They both were neck to neck when it comes to score. But overall it was won by Yuvin.

"You're cheating!!" Yohan whined.

"I'm not, you fool." He said, and ruffled Yohan's hair who's getting even more frustrated. 

"Treat me Gongcha, two large cups." Yuvin requested. And Yohan could only sigh in defeat, and nodded. Then suddenly he thought about something.

"Talking about treats…"

"Do you want a snack, Yuvin-hyung?"

.

.

.

Yohan pulled a certain snack from his storage.

A chocolate flavored pepero.

"From Sihyeon. Some boys...or perhaps girls…? Anyway, I forgot, but they gave it to her during White Day. But she didn't like this flavor, so she gave it to me." 

"You don't usually eat sweets too." Yuvin commented.

"I do, this is not my cup of tea. But I'm out of nachos and cola at the time." Yohan said, no lies were found in his tone.

Yuvin asked for 2 sticks. They ate it like usual, and Yuvin looked a bit at the clock. 11 p.m. Maybe he went home after this. But before he thought about preparing for his belongings, he glanced at the younger male beside him, who's chewing the pepero stick while looking at his phone.

"Yohan-ah, I'm bored." Yuvin said, which stole Yohan's attention.

"Wanna play another game, hyung?" He asked.

Yuvin thought for a while, then he opened his eyes, getting an idea. "Actually yeah."

"But not with a console."

Yohan raised one of his eyebrows.

"Let's play a pepero game!" Yuvin said, and Yohan nodded in agreement. And the brown strands boy got confused.

"Wait? You're actually up for it? Do you know how to play?" He asked.

"Well, yeah? You're gonna put it on your own mouth, right? And then keep chewing from both sides? I won't lose this time!" Yohan said. Yuvin still blinked for a few times, but his hand pulled one stick from the package anyway. He placed one edge on his mouth and asked Yohan to come forward to put another edge for himself. 

They started the game after Yuvin finished the hand gesture. Yohan, who's actually excited for the game previously, unbelievably getting slower after he bite the cookie each seconds gone by. But he didn't want to stop, neither Yuvin. During the game they keep staring at each other, or the opponent's lips. Especially Yuvin. He can't really focus on the whole game while finding out Yohan's cherry lips were just less than an inch in front of his own, and it keeps getting closer thanks to themself. 

Their speed is getting slower, as the distance between Yuvin and Yohan is getting smaller. Their noses were touching. But it didn't stop them, even when they were already slowed their speed, as if it looks like they're not moving forward. The next thing that happened is that both of their lips are so close to touching, yet Yohan stopped. He didn't break the cookie but his whole face was already turned red, as red as a tomato.

Yuvin was weak, he couldn't handle the flustered Yohan, and the younger's cherry lips. So he chose to bite the pepero stick faster, when Yohan was still dazing. Then he decided to close his eyes and place his own lips on the younger's after.

Yohan was shocked by the action. His head is spinning around, and thousands of butterfly are flying around his stomach. The kiss felt really light, not too forceful, comforting, and there's a handful taste of bittersweet thanks to the pepero filling. After some calming phase, Yohan finally kiss the older back while closing his eyes. 

The tempo was slow before but then it's getting faster. Yohan could feel that Yuvin was starting to bite his lips lightly to ask for his permission to go further, and Yohan allowed him to. The older access each part of Yohan's inner mouth, and Yohan accepted every movement that Yuvin controlled, whether pulling his arm to wrap the older's neck, or when the brunette transferred the bittersweet taste of the chocolate filling to himself. Their tongue danced following the rhythm made mostly by Yuvin. Yohan didn't know his childhood friend was a good kisser, and he didn't know why his body was obeying Yuvin's command that easily. But one thing for sure, Yuvin makes him truly comfortable, by the tiny pressure that the older create while rubbing his back.

"I love you..." 

Yohan heard those sentences when the older pulled apart for a while, and continue to deepen their kiss, which made Yohan overwhelmed. Yuvin just made his heart beat crazily. But before the two teenagers reached their climax, Yuvin snapped back to reality and immediately stopped the kiss. They both were gasping for air, then glancing at each other. Yohan is a whole mess right now. But soon he forgot how he truly looks when he could feel that someone was pulling him into an embrace.

"Yohan-ie, I'm so sorry…" Yuvin said. Yet Yohan didn't reply to the hug due to being shocked by the previous event.

"I...I should go home…" And Yuvin quickly grabbed his bag and swallowed all the embarrassment. But when Yuvin was about to unzip his bag, Yohan suddenly came to him from behind and circled his arm around the older's waist and hugged him.

"Hyung, please don't leave..." Yohan said.

"Yohan-ah, please...let's pretend that this never-"

"I don't want to!" Yohan said, which makes Yuvin get both surprised and confused.

"I love you too, Yuvin-hyung." He said. Yuvin braced himself to turn around, only to meet up with Yohan's puppy eyes, flustered cheeks, and his demanding touch on the older's sleeve. So the older hug him again. Yohan hugged back. This time, he knew that it's a lot warmer, because their feelings involved in it.

Yohan understands. He did understand the main conflict of this event. Of course neither of him or Yuvin is brave enough to confess, afraid that they're the only one who's feeling that way. They let other people enter their respective life, but none of them actually stay, due the same reason of being jealous with the mutual interest being hidden behind the close childhood friendship tag. They're being in denial for having feelings when their own family and close friends mentioned their secret mutual crush. And yet both of them ended up agree with this dumb game, which none of Yohan nor Yuvin also wanted to stop due to curiosity and the inner pride of competition that they have.

Yohan then felt that the hug is getting less tight, and Yuvin got up from his shoulder. The older is now staring at him while caressing his left cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay?" Yuvin asked. He knew they will have a lot to talk about for the night, because the younger nodded after that.

"Please."

* * *

Yohan prepares for the bed when Yuvin makes a call to let his mom know about the sleepover. Once he's done, Yohan noticed that Yuvin entered his room in satisfaction. Yohan gave him spare pyjamas to wear, because their body was almost the same size. Once all the business was done, they lay themself together on the King sized bed. 

"Since when?" Yuvin suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Yohan raised one of his eyebrows.

"Since when did you like me?" 

"Hmmmm I think since the first day of my elementary school? But back then it was only some childlike crush...I fall in love so easily, you know?" Yohan said, and Yuvin smiled while nodded a little, knowing one of his younger childhood friend's traits.

"But I think, it started to develop in middle school. When I stuck on the convenient store downtown, and you're bringing me an umbrella meanwhile that convenient store was 1 hours by walking from our residence, yet you still came. I'm still touched until now." Yohan said, reminiscing the meaningful day.

"What about yourself, hyung?" 

Yuvin thought for a while.

"Since we're kids, I've always loved your fully-charged personality. I love how you always give anyone your positive energy, with whoever you're hanging out with. It truly makes you special in front of my eyes." Yuvin mentioned, without noticing the pink tint on Yohan's cheeks.

"I remember my chest was hurt during the time when you received an injury after your second national taekwondo competition. You were crying so hard after they proceeded surgery on both of your ankles. I was amazed, because you're still only 13 back then, but you've gone through a lot. And I wish I was there beside you." Yuvin said. Yohan only smiled a little, knowing that surgery was one of his breakdown points. He noticed that the older male was holding his hands, and planted kisses on his fingers, to show how affectionate he is to him, and Yohan couldn't help but stay dazed, with all the blood inside that keeps boiling up to his face. Then he moved toward the older's chest and leaned on it. 

"I ended up losing again, hyung. On the pepero game too." Yohan whined.

"And I have a perfect punishment for you." Yuvin said.

"I'm already broke. No more food treat or Gongcha please." The younger male's begged with his puppy eyes.

"No, the punishment is pretty easy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's have our first date, as boyfriends." Yuvin confessed.

Yohan smiled at that. And give a small peck on Yuvin's lips.

"Deal!" He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm back with my first oneshot hehe  
> Thank you for those who visited this work! Yes it's beta-ed again, because I tried to deliver something decent. And I just...want to go down with this ship so much lol  
> Kudos are highly appreciated!! Also let me know your thoughts about this fict in comment section!
> 
> Also, Stay safe and healthy, everyone!


End file.
